leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Theron, the Terrorizer
Ranged, Mage, Fighter *Health: 395 (+95) *Health Regen: 4.56 (+0.52) *Mana: 280 (+50) *Mana Regen: 5.86 (+0.224) *Attack Damage: 61.4 (+4.83) *Attack Speed: 0.686 (+2.74%) *Armor: 18 (+4.54) *Magic resist: 31 *Movement speed: 305 *Range: 450 Lore: Nevermore has Runterra faced a greater threat than Theron, also known as "The Terror". True to his name, he spreads terror and death across every corner of Runeterra and absorbs all the souls from his victims. Very few have ever seen Theron killing living beings and lived to tell the tale. Those few people didn't even bother to tell stories about him, as the mere mentioning of his name causes spine chilling thoughts and heart stopping imaginations. Theron did not let any of his victims survive. He would pursue any who were not killed by his dark wrath, then burn them to cinders. Sometimes he enjoys watching his victims suffer, spearing them multiple times with his sharp claws and watching them die from blood loss. Some places in Valoran, especially Noxus and Demacia, have sent many warriors to put an end to Theron's evil deeds. None have succeeded. The very few warriors who survived saw a single image in ther minds for the rest of their life - A dark figure with flaming red eyes and intimidating claws killing their comrades. If this was not enough to satisfy Theron, he would turn into his frightening, Original from to cause even more destruction. Theron was just too strong for any warrior who fought him. Surprisingly, Theron was convinced into forming a deadly alliance by the grand general of Noxus. He then vowed to forever serve, protect and bring glory to Noxus. He entered the League of Legends with his new Master soon after. However, Theron has an even more destructive plan to destroy the whole of Runeterra. He would wait until the time is right. "Theron is a mighty force from the unknown. If I sustain his presence here in Noxus, he would probably get stronger and surpass even my power. Great care we should take." -Jericho Swain, talking to assassins, Katarina Du Coteau and Talon about Theron's power. Abilities passive: Rising Regeneration - Theron's health regeneration is increased by 1%/1.5%/2% with every 60 (or more) points of damage he takes. This effect can stack up to 10 times. Q: Deteriorate (70, 80, 90, 100, 110 mana) - Theron slowly dissolves a single target's soul, dealing 35/55/75/95/115 (+60%AP) magic damage and causing an increasing slow for 3 seconds. Slow: 20%, 25%, 30%. Range: 700. Cooldown: 12, 11, 10, 9, 8 seconds W: Fangs of Death (40, 60, 80, 100, 120 mana) - Theron marks an area. After a short delay, Giant fangs erupt from the ground, dealing 80/95/110/125/140 (+65%AP) to all enemies above it. diameter of AoE: 400. delay: 1.0 seconds. cooldown: 13, 12, 11, 10, 9 seconds E: Soul chains (30,40,50,60,70 initial health cost) - Theron fires a beam of souls from his mouth, slowly draining his health and dealing 20/30/40/50/60 (+25%AP) magic damage to his target every second. The health cost of this ability increases by 10 every second. If his target is killed, Theron is refunded 50 health, plus 10 health for every 100 health he drained from his target. (Note: Theron does not immobilize himself during this ability unlike Fiddlesticks's Drain) total health cost: 60/70/80/90/100 range: 425. cooldown: 15, 14, 13, 12, 11 seconds R: The Terror (25 initial health cost) - Theron transforms into his terrifying Original form, but slowly releases the many warrior souls inside him, draining his health as a result. The souls rage around him, dealing 20/30/40 (+75%AP) to all nearby enemies every second. Theron's basic attacks in this form deals 50 (+45%AP) additional magic damage and 50% of the total damage dealt will be restored as health. The health cost to sustain the ability increases by 10 per second. (Note: Theron can kill himself with this ability) cooldown: 3 seconds. Recommended builds } |} Category:Custom champions